1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for a motor vehicle lock, comprising at least one catch, made of a non-metallic material, with at least one work arm, wherein the at least one work arm is at least partially made of a metallic material. Such a motor vehicle lock is usually applied in a motor vehicle for securing doors, hatches, tail gates, etc.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
DE 20 2006 018 500 U1 describes a motor vehicle door lock with a locking mechanism consisting of, in essence, a catch and a pawl, with the locking mechanism being made mainly of plastic as the core material. This locking mechanism is reinforced at particularly stressed areas of the catch or the pawl by high-strength plastic, or the catch and the pawl are made entirely of high-strength plastic. In addition, this document discloses the arrangement of inserts, made from this high-strength plastic, in highly stressed areas. The conventional locking mechanism comprises a catch with two work arms, wherein one work arm includes a first position and a primary position. Because relatively large areas of the catch are exposed to high loads, many areas of the catch must be strengthened.
The task of the invention is, therefore, to solve the above-described problems, at least partially, and to provide an apparatus for a motor vehicle lock comprising a locking mechanism (catch and/or pawl), which has a comparably low weight, yet, at the same time, a very high strength. In addition, where applicable, the operating comfort is to be improved and/or the operating noise is to be lowered while maintaining high safety (e.g., in the event of a crash).